


A Much Awaited Valentine's Day

by GardenofCrystals



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Consent, F/F, Healthy Relationships, I'M THE MUSCLE, Perfuma gives Scorpia a back massage, Perfuma is Scorpia's first but this is not their first time, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Scorfuma, Scorfuma smut, Scorpia already gained some sexual confidence through Perfuma's healing touch, Scorpia has a WAP, Scorpia in adaptive lingerie because clasps are a pain if you have pincers, Scorpia's back, Scorpia's back is amazing and that's shit's canon, Snuggling, So she already has some confidence during this fic, Tail Play, Tail Sex, There's not enough Scorfuma smut and I must help rectify this, Toys, Trans rights, Trans!Perfuma, TransPerfuma, Tribbing, Vibrators, WAP, We use condoms in this house because safe sex is hot AF, Yes trans girls can tribb, adaptive lingerie, also staying hydrated and self-care, and that's why we love Scorfuma, healthy communication in relationships, if you think otherwise then you are underestimating Perfuma, in which Scorpia heals some tail trauma though sex, sexual healing, snuggling after sex is one of the best things about sex and I will die on this hill, sorry I forgot that not everyone knows that Perfuma is trans, tail-gasm, the Sacred Feminine, the divine feminine, there's a shit ton of healing because Scorfuma is wholesome AF, they are both absolute Goddesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GardenofCrystals/pseuds/GardenofCrystals
Summary: Scorfuma smut for Valentine's Day.In which Scorpia and Perfuma are the main characters, because Damnit They Deserve It.  There’s not nearly enough Scorfuma smut, so I needed to help rectify this.Read the tags - this is some wholesome, sweet, healing Scorfuma smut.
Relationships: Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	A Much Awaited Valentine's Day

After the end of the war, Perfuma and Scorpia were…busy, to say the least. The entire world needed to be rebuilt, and there wasn’t much time for interpersonal connection. They texted on their comm pads as often as they could, and what little time they did spend in person was usually work-related, and frequently in the company of the other princesses.

Sure, they’d been able to spend a few marvelous nights alone together, but those glorious nights just made them crave each other more.

They’d had short bouts of intimacy in a variety of places – Plumeria, Bright Moon, and even the Fright Zone, which was currently under reconstruction – but none of those places ever compared to Perfuma’s getaway cabin on the edge of Plumeria. The cabin was a nice, solitary space where they could retreat when they were finally able to coordinate a few days together and truly take their time during intimate moments.

Of course, they were able to enjoy each other’s company in more than just carnal ways. They enjoyed singing, playing games, working on their own healing, and engaging in long conversations, but the cabin allowed privacy, space, and freedom. In short, it was an optimal place to explore each other, mentally, emotionally, spiritually, and physically.

Valentine’s day was approaching, and while Scorpia and Perfuma were starved for each other, it was becoming apparent that most of the other princesses could stand to burn off some steam as well.

The last Princess Alliance meeting was much shorter than they’d been in the past, with Queen Glimmer grabbing Bow and teleporting off as soon as the meeting ended. The other princesses looked at the shower of sparkles where Glimmer and Bow vanished, and then Mermista turned to the rest of them.

“Yeah, so…anyone else ready for a damn break? How about we take Valentine’s weekend off to, ya know…spend time with loved ones?” she said, smirking at Sea Hawk.

Well, Sea Hawk didn’t need to be told twice. He turned a shade pinker and gave her a grin in response. “Anything for you, my sweet Mermista,” he said knowingly, leaning back in his seat.

Catra and Adora were already looking at a Mystacor brochure under the table. Apparently they had barely even paid attention at the meeting. Instead, they spent the meeting whispering to each other and looking at the brochure.

Catra’s ears perked up in response to Mermista’s suggestion. “Yeah, we were kinda already planning that.”

Entrapta was already giving Hordak glowy heart-eyes, which he returned with a slight smile of his own.

Netossa gave Spinerella a high-five. “We already had this planned AGES ago!” cheered Netossa, fist-pumping the air.

Scorpia turned red and shifted in her seat while the others filtered out of the meeting room. She was bound and determined to make some kind of plans with Perfuma, maybe even at the cabin, if she was lucky. However, it was unbecoming of her to simply invite herself; she’d need to find an alternative solution. Her mind wandered to the erotic memories that were already made at the cabin, but she was quickly brought out of the daydream by none other than the Plumerian princess herself.

“Scorpia!” Perfuma exclaimed from a safe distance as she approached her chair. (After previous conversation with Scorpia, she’d agreed to make sure she had Scorpia’s full attention before coming into stinging range, so that she wouldn’t accidentally startle Scorpia and get stung again. Though, it seemed Scorpia minded accidental stingings more than Perfuma.)

“Yes! Um, hi!” Scorpia exclaimed, standing up quickly and nearly knocking over her chair. After carefully pulling out her tail from the hole in the back of the chair, she pushed in her chair and leaned on the table with her claw. (It was a position that made her look cool, right? Right.)

By this point, Sea Hawk was the last one filtering out of the room. He noticed the interchange between Scorpia and Perfuma, giving Scorpia a wink and a thumbs-up as he closed the door behind him, leaving the two princesses alone to concoct their plans.

In the end, they decided to revisit Perfuma’s cabin, since it seemed that many of their friends wanted to visit Mystacor. While they certainly enjoyed spending time with their friends, they really wanted to ensure their alone time…and they wanted to be able to be _loud_.

Let’s face it, they both wanted to get absolutely _railed_.

They had a week to prepare, giving them some time to plan ahead and ensure they could spend a few glorious, uninterrupted days together.

This also gave them a little time to plan ahead for their…saucy activities.

They stayed in touch via comm pad throughout the week, making plans for the weekend and ensuring that they knew what to expect. After all, communication is vital in a healthy relationship, and they went above and beyond to ensure that they were on the same page. Sure, they were open to spontaneity, as long as it was safe, but it definitely helped that they communicated as well as they did.

On the long-awaited day, Scorpia’s claws shook with anticipation as she parked the Crawler in a field near the cabin. She grabbed her backpack and approached the cabin.

It was a small, one story cabin with a large front porch. Rocking chairs and a small table gave the porch an inviting atmosphere. Naturally, the area in front of the porch was lined with flowers, and there were hanging pots that were strung from the porch ceiling. Purple and pink flowers gently cascaded over the sides of the pots.

Scorpia looked around and took in a breath of fresh air. While the Fright Zone’s air quality was steadily improving over time, it still had a long way to go, and the air here was sweet and fragrant. She breathed in deeply, feeling her heart swell with knowing that the long-awaited day was finally here.

Scorpia knocked on the door and Perfuma opened it with a grin. Perfuma squealed with delight and flung herself into Scorpia’s open arms. Scorpia gave a delighted giggle of her own, while picking her up and swinging her around in a giant Scorpia-hug. She finally set her down, both parting just enough to kiss each other deeply. 

Perfuma giggled as she finally pulled away towards the open door. “Come on in. Let’s settle in, have tea and snacks, and create the space.”

Scorpia stepped in, and it was like stepping into a storybook. Every time she entered this cabin, it never ceased to fill her with wonder.

The cabin was small and cozy. The living room was the room closest to the door, which had a couch and several comfortable chairs surrounding a coffee table, with an abundance of pillows and throw blankets. Behind the living room was a quaint kitchen and dining area, with a teapot that was full of freshly brewed herbal tea. To the right corner of the cabin was a hallway which led to a bathroom and a large bedroom, with which Scorpia was already _very_ well acquainted.

After Scorpia freshened up in the bathroom, Perfuma brought a tea tray to the coffee table, which had the tea pot, mugs, and snacks, and encouraged Scorpia to have a seat. While Scorpia settled into the couch, Perfuma poured tea. She poured Scorpia’s tea first, into a mug that Perfuma had made during a pottery workshop. It was large and sturdy, and Scorpia found it easy to hold with her pincers, since there was no handle. Perfuma had painted it such a dark red that it was nearly black, with an image of the Black Garnet painted on the side.

Scorpia already found herself settling into the moment as she took her mug and inhaled the warm, rich scent.

Perfuma poured tea into her own mug, which she’d made at the same pottery workshop. It had a handle that looked like a vine with leaves, and she’d painted the Heart Blossom on the front.

After grounding themselves with tea, snacks, and warm conversation, they’d started making out on the couch. Perfuma found her dress nearly hiked to her hips as she straddled Scorpia, both nearly blind with lust. She rested her forehead against Scorpia’s.

“Do you want to take this to the back bedroom?” she asked.

Scorpia gave a low chuckle. “I thought you’d never ask,” she said in a husky tone that almost put Perfuma over the edge right then and there.

Scorpia stood up, taking Perfuma with her as she supported Perfuma’s butt with her claws. Perfuma kept her arms wrapped around Scorpia’s neck as she gave a joyful laugh and wrapped her legs around Scorpia’s waist, linking them behind her.

Scorpia walked with Perfuma to the bedroom door and set her down, and gave her a sweet kiss on the head. 

They’d already pre-planned to fulfill one of Scorpia’s fantasies: in which Perfuma opens the bedroom door to find Scorpia in some very scandalous lingerie. Scorpia had never had the opportunity to wear any before, and she’d always wanted to try it.

However, Scorpia would need to get dressed first…or undressed, as it were. 

For Perfuma’s part, she already had some special lingerie set aside too, which Scorpia was eager to see. After all, Scorpia couldn’t have all the fun.

Scorpia smiled down at Perfuma. “Just like we already planned, I’ll get ready in the bedroom, and call you when I’m ready,” she said softly.

Perfuma gave her an endearing smile and a quick peck on the check, and departed for the bathroom to put on her own saucy garments. Scorpia scooped up her backpack and headed into the bedroom.

Scorpia closed the door behind her and looked around, smiling and remembering past encounters in this very room. The room was warm and welcoming, with ivory tones, gently flowing curtains, and wood furniture. The sheer, light rose curtains allowed enough sunlight to come through to give the space a warm glow, while keeping the room private from prying eyes (not that there were prying eyes to begin with, given how far they were from the nearest town.) Potted plants were found on some of the furniture, giving the room an earthy smell. The bed was large and took up most of the space, with plenty of pillows on top. The blankets were softer than anything that Scorpia had ever encountered, yet they were strong enough to stand up to her spikes. The headboard was Perfuma’s own special creation. Just above the wood plank that made the headboard, in perfect arm’s reach, there was a horizontal bar that was just the right size for either Scorpia or Perfuma to grip it whilst in the throes of ecstasy. Perfuma created it out of one of the hardest types of wood available, strong enough to withstand the force of Scorpia’s claws.

Having plant powers was _really helpful_ at times.

Wasting no time, Scorpia set her backpack near the wall, got undressed, and put on her very special outfit. She’d borrowed Entrapta’s sewing machine and sewed it herself for this very occasion, given that it was difficult to shop for these types of undergarments that would fit her body type. Since she made it herself, she ensured that it would be easy for her to dress herself as well. She avoided clasps or lacing that would be difficult for her claws, opting instead for magnetic clasps. 

As she dressed, she reflected for a moment on how far she’d come, pun intended. 

The first few times they’d been intimate, Scorpia was initially nervous. She’d never been with anyone before, and had no idea what to do with her claws or tail.

However, with the right amount of encouragement, patience, kindness, communication, and positive reinforcement, Scorpia had sexually blossomed in a relatively short amount of time. All it took was a little practice and some gentle direction for Scorpia to develop some confidence. Perfuma’s naturally kind guidance was exactly what Scorpia had needed, not to mention the serene, sacred space that Perfuma was able to provide. Perfuma provided the space, and Scorpia eagerly stepped right in with more grace than she knew she had.

It’s a wonder how much personal progress can be made with the right kind of positive, nonjudgmental reinforcement.

Scorpia grinned with anticipation as she noticed Perfuma’s special box resting on the table next to the bed, which she was sure that Perfuma had pulled out in preparation for today. It was a large box, and Scorpia’s mind was blown the first time Perfuma showed it to her. Inside were a variety of toys, lubes, batteries, and much more. Scorpia didn’t even know such toys existed until then, and Perfuma was more than eager to share.

Once Scorpia was dressed, she called for Perfuma.

Perfuma opened the door to find Scorpia reclined on the bed against the pillows. Her jaw nearly hit the floor as she took in the sight before her.

Scorpia wore a black lace bra with bright red patterning, and matching high-waisted panties with red ribbon criss-crossed along the sides. She wore a matching garter belt around her waist with black ribbons that reached to her upper thighs, tying to thigh-high black stockings to complete the look.

Scorpia was definitely glad she’d spent the time to make this outfit. She felt sexy as all hell, and Perfuma’s reaction only sweetened the deal.

Perfuma knew that Scorpia made the outfit, so it was no surprise, but what she didn’t already know was exactly how well each piece clung to her so smoothly and accentuated her curves with absolute perfection.

Perfuma herself wore a light pink cotton babydoll gown that reached just below her crotch, giving Scorpia a teasing look at her tan thighs. The top portion was built like a comfortable bralette, which held her small breasts perfectly.

It was Scorpia’s turn to pick up her own jaw.

Perfuma climbed onto the bed and straddled Scorpia’s lap, cupping her face. 

“You are so completely beautiful,” she said.

“So are you,” Scorpia said, resting a claw on her side.

They started kissing again, sweet and slow, savoring every bit of it. Perfuma rocked her hips against Scorpia’s waist, earning a low moan. Her hands wandered all over Scorpia, feeling the soft lace beneath her fingers.

Perfuma’s eyes flicked to the box on the bedside table.

“Can I give you a back massage?” asked Perfuma.

Scorpia knew damn well that this was a win-win situation, since Perfuma had already made it clear that she admired her muscular back, and a back massage was one of the things that they had discussed as a possibility for today. She’d had back rubs from Perfuma before, and Perfuma was damn good at it. Scorpia nodded, and Perfuma got off the bed to allow Scorpia to reposition herself.

Scorpia settled on her stomach, with her pincers resting in front of her head. She put a pillow between her claws and her head, allowing her head to rest comfortably in the softness of the pillow. Her legs were straight behind her on the bed, parted just enough for her tail to rest comfortably between them.

Perfuma took a bottle of massage oil out of the box and straddled Scorpia’s lower back, close to her butt, sitting close to the spot where her tail started. “Is this ok?”

“Mmm-hmm,” Scorpia mumbled contentedly into the pillow.

“Can I unclasp your bra and garter, so I can fully access your back?” she asked in a lust-filled voice.

“Yeah,” Scorpia replied. She picked up her head so she could talk more clearly. “The clasps are magnetic, you just pull them apart.”

Perfuma did as she was told. She pulled the garter fastenings apart and laid them flat on the bed next to Scorpia’s sides. She unclasped her bra and pushed her bra straps to either side as far as they could go, without pulling them over her shoulder spikes, leaving her back fully exposed.

_Gods, what a glorious sight._

Perfuma squeezed some of the rose-scented oil into her hands and went to work. She massaged deeply into Scorpia’s back, working into all of the large, prominent muscles. It was no secret that Perfuma truly admired Scorpia’s back. In fact, she admired all of Scorpia, but her back was amazing.

In a previous conversation, when Perfuma informed Scorpia that her back was incredibly attractive, Scorpia revealed that her back was muscular because her back muscles extended all the way into her tail. This meant that the muscles needed to move any part of her tail were connected to her back, and given her tail’s regular, daily movements in coordination with the rest of her body, it was no wonder that she’d developed a muscular back.

Perfuma continued working the massage oil up and down Scorpia’s back, working out various knots and kinks along the way. As it turned out, Scorpia’s back was prone to knots, since it was responsible for carrying such a powerful tail.

And Perfuma working out those knots? Well, that would help Scorpia get a bit more comfortable and relaxed for what was to come.

As Perfuma worked, she found herself becoming more aroused. “Can I start kissing your back?” she asked.

“Mmm, yeah,” Scorpia mumbled in response. 

Perfuma leaned down and started kissing her shoulders, slowly working her way down to her shoulder blades. Scorpia moaned in response, feeling Perfuma’s soft breasts against her back as she worked her way down. 

Perfuma teased, kissed, and licked all the way down Scorpia’s back, shifting herself so that she was sitting on Scorpia’s thighs and tail. Scorpia continued giving soft whimpers and verbal encouragement for Perfuma to continue.

When they had first started their sexual encounters, even so much as touching Scorpia’s tail was completely off the table. By this point in their relationship, Scorpia had become much more comfortable and confident in her own body, feeling bold enough to do things like wrapping her tail around Perfuma’s waist.

After some previous discussion, they’d decided to explore this further in order to help Scorpia fully integrate herself into her body, and today was a perfect occasion to do this. If Scorpia ever felt afraid or needed to stop, they could, with no questions asked. Perfuma had also offered to wrap the end of her tail in vines, if that would make Scorpia feel safer. Scorpia kept it in mind, knowing it was a possibility.

Perfuma had kissed down all of the broad muscles of Scorpia’s back, and paused to ask for consent before kissing the exoskeleton that started along her lower spine, near the base of her tail.

When Perfuma asked, Scorpia turned her head to look at Perfuma. Her eyes were watery, her face was red, and she had a dopey smile. “Y-yeah. I’m ready. Let me take some deep breaths first.”

They took some deep breaths together, and Scorpia ended with a long exhale. “I’m ready. Let’s do this,” she said, relaxing back into the pillows.

Perfuma shifted so that she was comfortable, and started kissing down the exoskeleton on her lower back until she reached the top of her panties. Perfuma noticed that her panties had a perfectly-sized tail hole, lined with black lace, and there were two pieces of fabric clasped together above her tail hole. It appeared that this was how she was able to keep her panties up when she was standing up.

Scorpia noticed that Perfuma had reached her panties, and she turned her head towards her.

“The-the clasp is just like the other ones, you just pull the magnets apart,” she stuttered, breathing heavily.

“Mmm, I see,” answered Perfuma, undoing the clasps. She pulled the fabric away, revealing the top of her tail. Perfuma slid her hands down Scorpia’s hips as she leaned down to continue kissing down her tail.

Scorpia let out a groan and ground her hips into the bedding. “Yes-oh-keep going,” she said.

Perfuma gave a seductive grin and continued leaving hard and wet kisses down the back of her tail. Her hands had residual massage oil on them, which she used to run her hands down Scorpia’s legs and tail.

While Scorpia’s exoskeleton couldn’t feel textures and sensations as well as her human skin could, she could still feel the pressure on her tail, and simply _knowing_ what was happening was incredibly arousing.

As Perfuma made her way down, she shifted her body to Scorpia’s side so that she wouldn’t back right into her stinger, which was held up at the end of the gentle arc of her tail. Perfuma was rewarded by moans and gasps as she worked, and verbal pleas to _keep going_. She felt her own arousal press against her panties, her tuck having come undone a while ago. 

Perfuma worked right down to the last segment just before the telson, and stopped at Scorpia’s request.

“W-wait, hang on,” Scorpia said, turning behind her to look at Perfuma. “I’d like to flip on my back, and then we can keep going?” By this point, Scorpia was like putty, gripping the pillows hard.

Perfuma looked back at her and nodded with a smile, and let go of her tail. Scorpia then repositioned herself on her back. Since her lingerie was unfastened but not quite removed, it hung off her even more scandalously than when it was secured properly. Her large breasts shifted under her loose bra, nearly falling out.

Scorpia reclined her upper back against the pillows and spread her legs just enough for her tail to lie between them, and nodded at Perfuma to start. Perfuma picked up the end of her tail once more, delicately kissing the last segment below the telson. Scorpia was so aroused that she was tempted to allow her eyes to roll to the back of her head, but no _damnit, she was going to watch every second_ , because if she didn’t, how would she know that this had happened? How was she going to ensure that this glorious memory would be burned into her brain for the rest of her life? How was she going to come back to this very memory, time and time again, during both the highs and lows of her life?

Her watery eyes transfixed on Perfuma, and light tears starting to fall down her face, she nodded her consent for Perfuma to continue to her telson. Perfuma worked her way up, and gave a wet, gentle, firm kiss to the top, round part of her bulb. 

Scorpia wasn’t sure how it happened, but it felt like her existence was in two different places, but also in the same place. She felt like she was more in her own body than she’d ever been in her life, and also completely merged with the very heavens themselves. Then it occurred to her that maybe Perfuma had been right all along, because _of course she was_ , that Scorpia was already part of the sacred heavens on account of her own divine femininity. That she had possessed the sacred, divine feminine within her own body all along, and it just took some gentle love to bring Scorpia to meet this part of herself. Perfuma had told her that this sacred feminine energy was available to all women, regardless of whether or not they had a runestone.

_Is this…is this what healing feels like?_

And the strange part was that this wasn’t even an orgasm. This was simply a part of Scorpia’s body that had been usually shamed, shunned, or ignored, finally receiving love and being invited to join the rest of Scorpia’s body. And the result was that Scorpia felt fully seen and loved unconditionally.

Scorpia was tempted to fall back into old habits, and ask Perfuma to wrap the telson in vines to keep both of them safe, but _no, not now_. Now, she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that she could trust her tail, because she trusted herself.

Perfuma looked into Scorpia’s wide, open face as she held her telson sweetly against her lips, watching Scorpia’s blown pupils. Perfuma held her tail oh so sweetly, and so trusting, because she knew Scorpia would not sting her. Even if she did, well, Perfuma had been stung before, and she turned out fine. Finally, Scorpia let out a breath, her eyes re-adjusted, and she relaxed against the pillows. She gave Perfuma a lopsided grin. “Wow”, she whispered. “That…you’re amazing. Thank you,” she said.

Perfuma gave her round bulb another sweet kiss. “Shall I keep going, up the front of the tail?”

“Yeah…yeah, that sounds wonderful,” Scorpia said, resting back into the pillows.

Perfuma worked her way back up the front of her tail, earning more moans out of Scorpia. Perfuma inched up her tail, closer and closer to Scorpia’s wet panties, looking forward to removing said panties and tasting her. She’d even started to rub her own erection against Scorpia’s tail, causing increasingly loud moans from both of them.

When Perfuma had gotten far enough up her tail that she was past Scorpia’s knees, and started kissing the tail segment that was the closest to her panties, Scorpia gave a loud, surprised shout.

“Oh – Oh! Yes – right- oh my god right there! Oh god keep going right there!” Scorpia had shifted so that she was gripping the bar on the headboard, and her head thrown back in ecstasy. She’d brought up her knees so that her feet were planted firmly on the bed on either side of Perfuma.

Well. They’d never done _this_ before, and Perfuma was certain that Scorpia only had a vague knowledge of this sensitive area until now, but today was a great day for personal exploration. Perfuma did as she was asked. She continued kissing and mouthing that sweet spot.

“Oh – Oh – yes – OH – OH - I’M GONNA…OH FUCK!” With a loud cry, Scorpia arched her back upwards, gripping the bar on the headboard for dear life. Her toes curled into the blankets, and the end of her tail curled into the bedding. Scorpia had to remind herself – _don’t worry, it’s ok to sting the bedding, Perfuma already said it’s ok_ – as she dug the end of her tail into the blanket, and felt her venom release into the bedding as her tail was finally allowed to join the rest of her body in a complete bodily orgasm.

Scorpia felt light as a feather as she felt herself slowly coming down from her high, taking deep breaths along the way. Perfuma looked up at Scorpia, her own face red.

“Wow…oh wow,” Scorpia said. She glanced down at the bulge in Perfuma’s panties. “Mmm…how about we take care of you,” Scorpia said, eagerly looking Perfuma up and down.

Perfuma gave a seductive grin. “I like the sound of that,” she said. “But first – we need to hydrate,” she said, pointing to two glasses on the night stand that were currently filled with water.

Scorpia shifted so that she could sit up in bed, and both of them reached for their cups and drank deeply.

They didn’t take long, because both of them were eager to finish what they’d started. Scorpia shifted so that Perfuma could rest against the pillows, and now it was Scorpia’s turn to kiss down Perfuma’s body.

She kissed down her neck and chest, and mouthed along the edge of her gown. Perfuma moaned and bucked her hips against Scorpia’s, feeling her hardness rub against Scorpia’s wetness through their panties.

“Mmm…mind if I take this off?” asked Perfuma, pulling at the straps on her gown.

“By all means,” Scorpia said, sitting back to give Perfuma some space.

Perfuma pulled her gown up over her head, and tossed it off the bed. Her small but pert breasts bounced slightly.

Scorpia looked down at her and smiled. “Your curves…mmm, your fantastic curves get me every time,” she said, leaning back in to kiss her on each nipple. Perfuma moaned at the contact. Scorpia kissed down her stomach and stopped at the top of her panties, looking up at Perfuma for confirmation to keep going. With shaking hands, Perfuma reached down to pull her panties down just enough to free her erection, which was begging for stimulation. 

Scorpia smiled and started leaving wet, sloppy kisses up her shaft. Perfuma collapsed against the pillows, running her hands gently across Scorpia’s shoulders. Then Perfuma had an idea.

“Hmm – wait,” Perfuma said, sitting up. “Since we’re on a roll with trying new things…can we try something new with me?” she asked.

“Anything for you, my sweet flower,” said Scorpia seductively.

“I think I’m ready…I’d like to try tribbing,” she said.

“Anything,” Scorpia said, sitting back on her knees. “What do you need me to do?”

“Just like we’ve fantasized before, on our calls…rubbing, but no penetration,” Perfuma said.

Scorpia winked. “I gotcha.”

“Ok,” started Perfuma, “I think I’d like to be on top though,” she said, shifting so that Scorpia could take her place against the pillows again.

Once Scorpia was settled comfortably on her back, with her tail resting between her legs, Perfuma reached for the box again and pulled out a condom. (She wasn’t sure if she could get Scorpia pregnant, but she wasn’t about to take any chances, even without penetration.)

Once she took off her panties and rolled the condom onto herself, she positioned herself above Scorpia.

“Hmm…as much as I love your fancy underthings, they might get in the way,” Perfuma said.

“You’re saying you wanna take my clothes off?” asked Scorpia with a seductive smirk.

“Mmmhmm,” Perfuma started, tugging at Scorpia’s bra strap, which was already loosened from when they undid the clasps earlier. Perfuma took off Scorpia’s bra and garter, and even her stockings, which joined Perfuma’s gown on the floor. Perfuma shimmied Scorpia’s panties off, which also joined the pile. 

Perfuma looked down at her fully naked girlfriend beneath her, and thanked all the stars above for her.

Perfuma leaned down and started kissing her again, their makeout session re-heating both of them up. Perfuma could feel Scorpia’s large breasts underneath her, and she reached a hand to cup one gently. Scorpia moaned into her mouth and hugged Perfuma close, feeling Perfuma’s hardness rub against the inside of her leg. 

“You ready?” asked Scorpia, voice heavy with lust.

“Yeah…mmm, let’s see how wet you are first,” she said, sliding off to the side of Scorpia’s side and trailing her hand down the front of Scorpia, into her curly, white hairs, eliciting a moan from Scorpia.

She slowly ran her fingers down Scorpia’s outer folds, already feeling an abundance of wetness. After sliding her fingers down into Scorpia’s inner folds, causing a gasp from Scorpia, well, it was quite apparent that there was more than enough wetness for their purposes.

Perfuma positioned herself so that she was above Scorpia, between her legs, with her own erection tantalizingly close to Scorpia’s warm wetness. She started with a finger, ensuring that enough wetness was spread to cover all of Scorpia’s folds before she started, earning additional moans from Scorpia. Scorpia looked up at her with lidded eyes.

“Please,” Scorpia started, twitching slightly. “I swear if you keep going like that I’m gonna…”

Perfuma carefully placed her throbbing hardness in between Scorpia’s hot, thick folds, and slowly pushed up, not penetrating, but sliding herself between Scorpia’s large inner folds and towards her clit. Perfuma’s member was relatively small, and Scorpia’s inner and outer labia were both so large that they could easily wrap around Perfuma’s erection.

If Perfuma wasn’t careful, she could get lost in there.

Scorpia gave a low moan and started moving slowly, oh so slowly, in rhythm with Perfuma. They didn’t want to risk moving too hard or too fast, or else risk Perfuma slipping inside Scorpia, which Perfuma expressly stated she didn’t want to do.

After a little trial and error, they got into a steady rhythm, not too fast, but with a slow, sensual, smooth rhythm.

They looked at each other as they rocked into each other, both at a loss for words, but providing moans here and there. Perfuma kept riding, hands splayed around Scorpia’s hips.

“Oh – Ohhhh yes,” Scorpia started. They hadn’t done this before, where they’d both received pleasure at the same time, but goddamn, both of them found it incredibly arousing.

“Oh – Oh – Oh god Scorpia I’m about to – I’m gonna” started Perfuma, gripping Scorpia’s hips hard.

“Yes – oh yes do it! Cum for me!” Scorpia cried.

With a low, guttural moan, Perfuma thrust forward through Scorpia’s ample folds, filling her condom. With a few more deep, hard thrusts, she filled it even more.

Scorpia watched Perfuma’s face as she came hard, face like a pure, radiant, glowing Goddess.

Perfuma came down oh-so gently from her high, and laid down on her side, next to Scorpia. 

Scorpia gave her a gentle, sweet kiss.

“Mmm…we need to help you finish though too, right?” asked Perfuma suggestively.

“Yeah – yeah,” Scorpia said. “I’m so close,” she said.

Perfuma gave a mischievous grin. “How would you like to finish? Remember, you have all of my toys at your disposal,” she said.

Scorpia’s eyebrow quirked. “Girl, you know my favorite toy,” she smirked. 

Perfuma reached towards the box and pulled out a large rabbit vibrator, large enough to fill Scorpia while also providing clitoral stimulation.

After she put the batteries in, she coated it with some lube and turned it on, and it gave a satisfying hum. Perfuma propped herself so that she was laying on her side next to Scorpia, with her free hand operating the vibe. She traced it along Scorpia’s opening, dragging it up towards her clit, and rested the vibe against her clit for a moment

“Oh – ohhh,” Scorpia started. “If you – mmm – if you keep going like that, I’m gonna cum – please, put it inside me,” she moaned. Perfuma did as requested, and dragged it down through her folds and into her opening. Perfuma watched Scorpia’s brow furrow with pleasure as she slowly pushed it in, the outside rabbit portion slowly vibrating towards her clit. 

Once it was in, Perfuma started to move it oh-so-slowly, letting the vibes do the work.

It didn’t take long before Scorpia was a moaning mess.

“Oh – Yes – oh god yes” and then her whole body stilled, her eyes flying open. Her pincers grabbed onto the bar on the headboard.

“Oh…yes, hold still…just like that…I’m gonna…” She gave a loud moan and bucked into the vibe, the rabbit vibrating deliciously against her clit as she rode out wave after wave of orgasm, as she clung to the bar on the headboard for dear life.

Surprisingly, she kept going for what seemed like forever, and fell right into another, deeper, more powerful orgasm. She arched her back, her toes and tail curling again, her face scrunched in absolute ecstasy, before she finally, slowly came down from her high and rested on the bed with a deep exhale.

“Oh…oh wow,” she said, leaning back into the pillows. Perfuma gave her a gentle, tender kiss on the cheek. “Ready for me to take the vibe out?” Perfuma asked.

“Yeah,” Scorpia said, using her inner muscles to assist Perfuma in removing the toy. Perfuma turned the vibe off and set it on a cloth on the end table, to be cleaned after snuggling.

After all, as much as both of them loved sex, snuggling was one of the best parts.

After both of them used the restroom and drank some water (because even princesses can get UTI’s), they snuggled in with each other, their bodies fitting perfectly and oh-so-comfortably. They basked in their afterglow as they realized the sun was starting to set outside.

“Wow…were we really just doing that all day?” Scorpia asked. 

Perfuma giggled. “Time flies when you’re having fun,” she smiled.

Scorpia snuggled in deeper and gave Perfuma a kiss on the head. “Best Valentine’s Day ever,” she mused.

“Snuggles, maybe a nap, and then dinner?” suggested Perfuma.

“You read my mind,” mumbled Scorpia into Perfuma’s hair, already starting to drift off.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut...I hope I did ok. Constructive crit only, please!
> 
> So…I’m thinking that Perfuma didn’t get enough orgasms in this fic. Not that she minds, because she LOVES giving Scorpia orgasms, but still…I’m thinking about writing a second chapter in which Scorpia gives Perfuma the strap. What do you guys think?
> 
> Scorpia's chair in the meeting room has a hole in the back because of a fic called The Chair with a Hole in the Back. It's a great fic and you should go ahead and read it because we support other authors on my page. (I'm hesitant to tag that work or that creator in case they feel uncomfortable with being tagged in a smut-fic. I'd like to do my best by other authors, but I'm not quite sure what the protocol is.)
> 
> The Crawler is Scorpia’s vehicle that was seen in Princess Prom. I think the original She-Ra from the 80’s called it the Crawler, so I’m going with it.


End file.
